


I didn't just kiss her

by Nike Burke (NikeR)



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeR/pseuds/Nike%20Burke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ciao, tesoro,” salutò Tracey. “Chi è al telefono?”<br/>Jon ci mise un attimo a riprendersi dalla sorpresa e scoppiare a ridere. “Stephen,” rispose, poi tornò a parlare con l’uomo. “Non hai idea di che spettacolo ti stai perdendo, credo dovresti venire a prendere il tuo cellulare adesso. Aspetta.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn't just kiss her

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** I didn't just kiss her - Jen Foster

_I didn't just kiss her_  
_We went all the way and I liked it_

_\- Jen Foster -_

 

 

“Togliti i tacchi.”

“Gelosa che tu non puoi indossarli?”

“Sei troppo alta per i miei gusti.”

Evie rise, ma fece come richiesto.

 

Non era che Tracey lo avesse previsto, ma in qualche modo sentiva che avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che ne era sorpresa. Si era lasciata convincere con poco sforzo a chiedere a sua madre di tenere i bambini e farli dormire da lei per quella notte, cosa che all’apparenza aveva fatto contenti grandi e piccini. L’unica cosa che non aveva previsto era di finire con le spalle al muro e la bocca di Evie sulla sua dopo così poco tempo dal suo arrivo – e così tanto prima il rientro dei loro mariti da Washington.

Evie scese a baciargli il collo, una mano che s’intrufolava sotto la maglia fino al seno rendendole difficile esprimere quello che voleva dire. Evie intanto continuava a ridere. “L’assenza di reggiseno è per me o Jon è sempre così fortunato?”

“Jon è molto fortunato,” riuscì a rispondere, e la signora McGee Colbert rise di più.

“È per questo che sono qui adesso, non è giusto che solo loro si divertano.” Tornò a baciarla e intanto le torturò delicatamente un capezzolo, l’altra mano che era scivolata nei pantaloni, e Tracey non poteva fare altro che spingere sulle spalle alle quali si stava aggrappando e guardarla negli occhi.

“Siamo sicure?”

“Pensi che tuo marito abbia dormito più del solito questa settimana?”

L’espressione di Evie era così decisa che Tracey si mise a ridere. “Un giorno mi spiegherete come è possibile dire certe cose e rimanere seri, il tutto con le mani _letteralmente_ dentro le mie mutande.”

“Dote innata, suppongo,” rispose con un ghigno e iniziò a strusciare due dita contro il suo clitoride.

Tracey non era interessata a una risposta migliore, la testa appoggiata al muro e il fiato che iniziava a farsi irregolare, mentre l’altra donna si abbassava su di lei per baciarle il collo.

“Ehi!”

Evie aveva fatto risalire la mano sul suo ventre e ora stava sghignazzando. “Non essere impaziente,” sussurrò contro il suo orecchio mentre le dita giocavano col bordo dei suoi pantaloni.

“Veramente sei stata tu a spingermi contro il muro. Non che mi stia lamentando,” aggiunse in fretta e la sentì trattenere un nuovo risolino, “ma non è molto carino da parte tua fermarti poi così.”

“Saprò farmi perdonare.”

Tracey non aveva dubbi che ci sarebbe riuscita mentre Evie la liberava dai pantaloni e dalla biancheria con un solo gesto e poi si inginocchiava davanti a lei, accarezzandole le cosce. Se la prese anche con troppa calma prima di iniziare a stimolarla con la lingua, ma quando lo fece Tracey avrebbe potuto scordarsi pure come si chiamava.

 

L’orgasmo la colse di sorpresa; non che non lo sapesse, certo, ma era così impegnata a restare in piedi che non aveva prestato bene attenzione al resto del suo corpo. Stava riprendendo fiato, Evie ancora tra le sue gambe, ma riusciva a vederla sorridere maliziosa mentre guardava verso di lei.

“Alzati.”

L’altra donna si mise in piedi e la baciò, aiutandola poi a liberarsi dai pantaloni mentre lei le abbassava la cerniera del vestito. Tracey glielo fece scivolare dalle spalle, seguendo con lo sguardo la pelle che centimetro dopo centimetro veniva denudata e tornando poi a guardarla negli occhi.

“In camera,” mormorò contro la pelle dell’altra, spingendola delicatamente indietro.

Finirono di spogliarsi durante il tragitto, e quando arrivarono in camera Evie parlò con tono divertito. “Jon sarà sorpreso al suo rientro.”

“Non credo ne sarà troppo dispiaciuto,” rispose Tracey, spingendola sul letto.

 

***

 

Tracey si rigirò nel letto e si sollevò sui gomiti per guardare Evie negli occhi, lei ridacchiò quando i capelli neri dell’altra le sfiorarono le spalle e il collo, facendole il solletico. “Che facciamo, ora?”

“Aspettiamo che rientri, non dovrebbe mancare molto,” rispose Tracey, una mano che vagava sul corpo dell’altra.

“Così?”

“Così. Problemi?”

Evie scosse la testa. “No, non ho proprio molta voglia di alzarmi.”

 

Una decina di minuti dopo sentirono la porta di casa aprirsi e Jon parlare con qualcuno; per un attimo si guardarono ammutolite, ma quando notarono che nessuno rispondeva, e quindi doveva stare parlando al telefono, scoppiarono a ridere, non preoccupandosi di non fare rumore.

“Oh.”

La voce di Jon le fece voltare verso la porta, dove l’uomo le stava osservando ed era, in effetti, al telefono. Evie alzò una mano, non curandosi delle lenzuola che le coprivano appena le gambe. “Ciao.”

“Ciao, tesoro,” salutò Tracey. “Chi è al telefono?”

Jon ci mise un attimo a riprendersi dalla sorpresa e scoppiare a ridere. “Stephen,” rispose, poi tornò a parlare con l’uomo. “Non hai idea di che spettacolo ti stai perdendo, credo dovresti venire a prendere il tuo cellulare adesso. Aspetta.”

Mise il vivavoce e abbassò il cellulare, avvicinandosi al letto.

“Che sta succedendo, Jon?” domandò Stephen.

Le due donne ridacchiarono e poi Evie disse: “Ciao, caro.”

“In vostra assenza, ci siamo intrattenute un po’ con... attività piacevoli,” lo informò Tracey.

“Oh.”

“Già,” convenne Jon, ancora divertito, “e apparentemente qui fa molto caldo.”

“Okay,” Stephen cercò di mantenere una voce ferma, “mi sa che hai ragione sul dover venire lì.”

“Non mento, amico mio.”

Stephen perse la propria battaglia contro la risata che cercava di uscire. “Fate i bravi finché non arrivo.”

“Ci proveremo.”

“Ti amo,” disse Evie continuando a ridacchiare.

“Ti amo anche io, ci vediamo tra poco.”


End file.
